


Hunger

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: Twice Horror One Shots [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Body Horror, Car Accidents, Horror, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, One Shot, Trauma, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: A short one shot featuring everyone's favourite Tofu based popstar.





	Hunger

The sounds of the building's main doors rattling rises up the empty, dark stairwells, filtering through the furniture you could find to stack against the studio doors. The phone you were using as a temporary light source was close to dead, the sleeping girl resting her head on your shoulder, your only sanctuary in a cruel world gone mad. Your shoulders ache from the process of barricading the door, no, it's the stress from before that's hurting you now; your back spasms as you try and relax, try and find sleep among the scratching and wailing just outside the building. Absentmindedly stroking Dahyun's hair, your mind wanders, forcing you to remember the last week. It hurts. Everything hurts.

It had been a tough Monday, you and the girls were all dead tired from the previous evening's practice and the early start to promotions that morning. Sleep could wait, Music Bank not so much. You cursed the rain and cold, all goddamn day it had be raining and howling with wind; you nervously eyed the wet, slick road praying nothing untoward happened on the return trip to the dorms. Momo's pulling on your arm ripped you from your thoughts.

"What Momoring?" You ask

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know, what are you having?"

Befor she could answer, Sana squealed wiith childlike glee, causing everyone in the van to jump, including the driver.

"Pizza! We can have pizza!"

The members murmured in agreement, sometimes Sana was too loud and this was one of those times; after Sana had decided on what everyone else was having for dinner, each member settled into whatever they were going to do to pass the time, for most it was sleep. You wanted to rest but Momo wanted to play Mario Kart, so you did despite being tired enough to perform the eternal sleep. Momo took a few races off of you, maybe she beat you, maybe you were tired and let her win, either way, her smile was enough for you not to care; it was during the last race of the Mushroom Cup that you happened to glance out the windshield. A group of shambling, misshapen figures amassed in front of the van; the driver showed no signs of stopping or even slowing down.

"Watch out!" You screamed, but it was too late.

The van plowed into the crowd, splattering the windshield with dark, viscose gore. The tyres squealed and squeaked as they lost traction on the wet road, spinning wildly against the bodies being pulled under the out of control vehicle turned high impact bludgeoning death trap. Your screams of terror were lost in the chorus of tears and swearing from your bandmates; wildly you reached out for someone, anyone, to hold close in what could be your last moments on earth. You managed to grab a hold of Dahyun's arm just the van made connection with a brick wall, tossing it's occupants around like ragdolls. Your last moments before a long black space of nothingness, were of your members lying in different positions, not sure if they were alive or not; as you faded in and out of consciousness, the sound of moaning growing ever closer.

Your eyes slowly opened, it was tough to do so as a thick layer of blood had crusted over your eyes and nose; everything smelled like day old meat and iron causing you stomach to lurch. The seatbelt dug deep into your chest, it felt like any movement would crush your ribs to pieces; a series of gentle touches revealed that your ribs were in fact, broken. Feeling around in the darkness, you found Momo's DS and flipped it open. Light. Silently you thanked Nintendo's policy of making everything indestructible and gave the van a look over; tears welled up in your eyes at the sight in front of you. Bodies lay scattered around the van, you couldn't tell which one was one of your sisters, they were far too mangled for that. Resolving to at least figure out what was going on, you fought the pain to unclip your seatbelt and drop painfully onto the roof the van with a loud thud.

A sharp intake of breath and flashes of white kept you conscious through the pain that racked your body; a swathe of purple and blonde allowed you to focus through the agony of breathing. Fighting to move, you crawled over to the seat Dahyun was hanging from, her pale white skin caked with blood and dirt, you reached up with burning muscles and, with the gentleness of a boxer, tapped her cheek; thankfully, her eyes flitted open followed by a moan of intense pain, that you promptly silenced with a hand over her mouth when you heard moans and shuffling from outside the van.

"Shh" you mouthed to her.

Dahyun nodded silently in reply, eyes dull and grey. She was fading fast. 

The two of you waited until the shuffling passed, you used every ounce of strength to wrench Dahyun free from the seat; her landing was less painful and violent than yours. Carefully, ignoring your own screaming insides, you helped her escape from the metal coffin you found yourself in. All around you was death. Hundreds of mindless, growling, hissing corpses amble about, tripping over fallen bodies and debris; a large horde gathered near an ambulance, snapping bones and feasting on flesh, their numbers forming a seething pile of decay. 

You threw a look Dahyun's way, realising she was about to collapse, you rushed over as quietly and quickly as your broken body would allow. Once you had wrapped your arm around her waist, one girl supporting another, you and her began a slow shuffle away from the horde; finding a store front hidden away from the main Street, you and Dahyun collapsed onto the still wet ground, hoping to be hidden from those souless beasts.

"Dubu, stay with me, okay?" You whispered urgently

"Ok...okay...eonnie. It hurts so much" she whimpered trying her best to hold back tears

"We need to move, okay? Look, our dorms aren't too far. We can make it, just stay with me" you said as you pointed towards a huge building

Dahyun could only nod weakly.

A look around the corner told you it was safe to move, you eyed the streets one last time, steeling yourself for a painful expedition; part of you wished you hadn't bothered checking for danger because what you saw hurt you more than a car crash ever could. Shambling towards you, illuminated by flickering street lights, was the nicest person anyone could have the honour of meeting, the kindest, most beautiful, gift to the world.

Jihyo.

You clutched Dahyun close to your chest, stroking her hair, calming yourself down more than her. She couldn't see what had become of your sister, it would destroy her.

"Dubu, hey hey, stay awake. Please. Listen, when we move, don't look around, we're going straight for the dorms"

"Eonnie, I'm scared"

You couldn't let on that you were just as terrified, you had to be strong for her.

Together, the two of you slowly stood up and prepared to make the dash for, what you hoped was, safety. You took another look, the thing wearing Jihyo's skin was still steadily advancing towards you; it wasn't clear if the thing knew you were there or if the universe just wanted you to suffer some more. A nudge from Dahyun brought you back to the situation at hand, you nodded to her and on the count of three, both of you started across the street as fast as your injuries would allow; that's when you heard the screech.

It had seen you. 

A feral, inhuman growl erupted from your fallen leader, alerting the horde to your presence. In no time, the wave of bodies came barreling down upon you, lead by Jihyo's reanimated corpse, a wild formlesss shape of countless gnashing teeth and ripping claws. Being nothing like the undead from those old horror movies, these creatures snapped to life, moving at such a speed they would outpace you in moments; Dahyun stood transfixed at the sight of hundreds of things spilling over each other like roaches, all trying to reach you.

"Run Dubu, run!" You screamed, pushing her towards the building.

Everything after that was a blur, it played out in slow motion in your memories. Flashes of the chase, remnants of fragmented scenes containing gruesome details you'd rather forget; one you couldn't remove, no matter how much you tried to block it out, was you driving a fire axe into Jihyo's skull when she had tried to sink her nails into Dahyun's leg as the injured girl tried so desperately to hold the door shut. It looked like Jihyo, it wore her clothes, it even smelled like her perfume, but it wasn't her, it couldn't be. She had to have been long gone. That thing was just a shell. It had to have been. 

That was the first night. The next days passed by without you noticing, both you and Dahyun rested as best you could, moving up the building as the horde drew nearer. Eventually, you would have no more building to climb.

There you sit, listening to the growling and howling. It's outside the door now. The girl in your arms looks like she's sleeping, except she won't wake up, you spared her that fate. The sound of wood splintering sends shivers down your spine. You close your eyes for a moment, willing this to be a nightmare; when you open your eyes again. They're still there. Outside. 

Crack.

Outside.

Crack.

Outside.

Creak.

Outside.

Creeeeeaaaaaaak.

A hand bursts through the wood of the door, a gnarled, bloodied, fingernail less hand. You recognise the bracelet. 

Sana. 

One souless, white, glazed eye gazes in from the crack. A howl of pained, endless hunger. 

The entire door is bending, the hinges barely holding on.

With one final crack, the door gives in, showering the studio with splinters of wood. 

An enormous wave of fetid, rotten flesh, thick with decay, mangled corpses of strangers and family spill into the small room, their nails digging bloody troughs in the floor, their endless advance coming upon you as one solid mass of unending death.

You don't have time to be scared before the first set of teeth dig into your upper arm, nails rip into your neck, sending blood spraying onto the horde serving to further entice them into a frenzy of bloodied hunger.

It takes a moment, just one moment, of agony, true agony, for you to slip away into the cold, dark embrace of death where nothing else matters.

Except

You're hungry now.

Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> It was just horror this time.
> 
> I'd love some criticism or something, cause I'm useless when it comes to self evaluation.
> 
> Also, yay zombies.


End file.
